


Twits

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Short n' Smutty [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Enemas, M/M, Medical Kink, Object Insertion, Roleplay, Spanking, enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy" Severus uses a very unconventional method of discipline on his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twits

**Author's Note:**

> This short, very kinky, and somewhat silly comic was done an answer to a "challenge" of sorts that was issued over Twitter(the reason for the title) about what I wouldn't draw. This comic has an abrupt ending since it was as far as I could go with this particular kink.


End file.
